a reason to live
by putthenamehere
Summary: Lyle died because of her, now a grief stricken Anew tries to accomplish the world he wanted.


Anew didn't have a chance against a trans-am Cherudim and soon she was cornered by all of his shield-bits...she closed her eyes, but death never came.

"Lyle" she muttered.

soon the Cherudim dropped his guns and take a hold on her ms.

"what are you doing" she asked.

"you don't know?, you will be......my woman!" said Lyle while taking off the chest plate of her ms.

"i will not allow you reject me!" he screamed to her.

she was speechless, she didn't believe he would still love her, after all she did.

"i want to be with you, even if you are an innovator!" he said.

tears started to flow from her face, she really believed his words, she wanted to be with him, embrace him and protect him forever.

he extended his ms hand to her cockpit, and asked her to return with him.

"Lyle...i......i" she said while tears where flowing through her face, she started to get out of her cockpit but somewhat stopped her.

Anew realized she had lost control of her body. and the words she never think she could say to Lyle were coming out of her mouth.

"what a patetic human" her lips said.

"Anew?" he asked heartbroken. but his only answer was a hit by her ms sword.

soon he was engulfed in a fierce fight against her gn-fangs, he couldn't believe it, she was trying to kill him again, did she really loved him, did she really care for him, these questions started to flow on Lyle´s mind.

she screamed...but no sound came from her mouth, she desperately tried to take back control of her body but she couldn´t.

"the innovator we will guide humanity... yeah, we are supreme, an advanced race, its impossible that we could mix ourselves with the simple humans, to prove you are wrong, i will show you our power" her body said again.

she launched herself against the Cherudim, she was crying but no more tears came out, she needed to stop her body, she needed to be with him, she couldn´t afford to lose the sole real reason she wanted to stay alive.

Lyle saw the 00 and remember what Setsuna to him.

"i will no let you do this" he said and place his shield bits to protect Anew´s suit.

now it was the time, using all of her willpower, she released herself from the innovator network.

all the battlefield was quiet for a brief moment, letting they speak.

"Lyle" she said with joy on her eyes, and for a moment they both see themselves, but Lyle faces was of pure horror.

she awakened again in the battlefield, and saw cherudim speeding up and passing her.

she didn't know why, but when she turn around she was shocked. the cherudim, was shielding her from a blast from the mobile armor, she was no more alive, as she saw the cherudim receive the blasts.

when the beam dispersed the cherudim was entire, but his cockpit was severely damaged.

the 00 pass through both of them leaving a trail of gn-particles, connecting both of them.

almost in an instant she was floating naked, and in front of her was her lover.

"Lyle" she screamed and take a hold of him.

he was smiling, but his face showed a great sadness.

"why you did it, Lyle?" she asked to his sole reason of life.

"even if you use me, i´m still loving you, katharon, celestial being, even if i swear alliance to both of them i could never harm you, even if you are an innovator, i want to be with you, i want to understand you, even if you really didn't love.......m" he said and closed his eyes.

she exited her ms, and opened cherudim´s cockpit.

"lockon lockon" Haro repeated, but his partner didn't wake up, he was lying there, with his helmet cracked and blood coming filling his head.

"Lyle, please no, i love you, its true, don't leave me now, now that I'm free, now that i can live a life with you" she said but he didn't answer.

she take control of cherudim, and started to drive to the Ptolomaios.

it didn't matter to her the battle, she only wanted to return to the ship and save him.

"Haro please open the gates" she said and Haro did it.

Ian was waiting there and pointed a gun at her.

"i doesn't care if you don't trust me, but i need to save Lyle" she said while trying to reach the medical bay.

ian followed her, and helped her to put him on a medical pod.

"his injuries are massive" she said.

Ian watched as she was talking alone.

"i will heal you, i swear, Lyle i will be your wife" she said in a frenetic voice.

"its ok, dont cry Anew" Lyle weakly said.

"dont speak, you need to recover your strength" Anew said while crying.

"its ok Anew, i know you really love me, im happy that we could understand each other.......i really wanted to be more time..with you" Lyle said and he closed his eyes.

"Lyle, no, don't do this to me, no, LyleEEEE!!!!!!!!" she screamed at her lover, but he didn't respond, soon the vital signs were lost.

Ian feel sad at seeing Anew like these, the feel of losing someone you love, the same feeling that Feldt had, but he guessed she was worst, mostly because, it was her fault.


End file.
